


best birthday ever

by ashxlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Basically, M/M, drunk 5sos, i don't wanna spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxlou/pseuds/ashxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael's birthday so the boys are out celebrating<br/>they all get drunk and Michael's begging Luke to dance with him </p>
<p>"Please Luke, come on. It's my birthday!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for so long and now I decided to write it so yeah

It's Michael's birthday and the boys are out at some kind of karaoke bar type of thing. To be honest Luke doesn't really know what this place is, he's kind of confused if it's a karaoke bar or just a bar. All he knows is that they actually have a karaoke where people can sing.   
-We have to try that out later! Calum says as he looks at the little stage where the karaoke is.   
They all just kind of mumble a 'yeah' in response and Ashton giggles, as usual. 

They sit down by a table and order a couple of drinks.   
-But Calum and I are 17? Luke says when Michael hands him a shot.   
-So? No one here knows that. Just drink it, it's not like it's gonna kill you. Michael answers.   
Luke thinks that 'yeah Michael's right let's just do this'.   
But one shot turns into five and after a couple more drinks and beers they're all pretty smashed.   
Calum and Ashton are singing karaoke at the top of their lungs as Michael and Luke sit still watching them. Michael's laughing so hard Luke thinks he's gonna choke cause of the lack of oxygen. Watching Michael laugh makes Luke laugh as well and after a while they're both basically lying down on the couch thing by the table, laughing their asses off. 

After another hour Michael's starting to get bored and he's literally begging Luke to dance with him since the other boys are somewhere else.   
-Please Luke, come on. It's my birthday! Michael says as he looks at Luke and pouts.   
And damn if Luke could resist that pout he would've said no but because he can't he agreed that he would dance with Michael. And as Michael said, it's his birthday.   
Michael's dancing like crazy and even though Luke's drunk he still feel really awkward about dancing so maybe, just maybe, he should go back to the table. But when he tries to leave someone grabs his waist from behind and whispers in his ear that 'you're not going anywhere'. After that he quickly spins around to find out that it was just Michael and Luke lets out a sigh of relief. 

After about ten minutes of Michael telling Luke to dance Luke says that he's not a good dancer and he would just end up looking dumb. And Michael chuckles because thats exactly how Michael feels but still he doesn't care.   
-Everyone's drunk, Luke. They won't care. Michael tells him.   
Luke's still unsure but he goes with it because he's just too tired to argue anymore.   
But what surprises Luke is when Michael grabs him and spins him around so his back is against Michael's chest. And Luke's thinking 'what the hell are you doing?? stop!!' And then Michael starts moving his hips while guiding Luke's hips in the same rhythm and holy shit Michael's grinding against Luke.   
Luke tries to deny the fact that he's blushing and feeling the butterflies in his stomach going crazy cause 'friends do this, right?'.  
And Michael doesn't stop dancing like this and Luke's getting more into it and now they're both moving their hips by them selves and Michael's just thinking that 'god this feels too good I should stop' but he can't bring himself to it. 

After a while Luke feels something poking him and his thoughts are going crazy and he's blushing like mad because Michael, his best friend and band member, just got a boner from grinding against him.  
Michael awkwardly pulls away and Luke turns around. And Michael's trying to stop himself, he really is, but before he can even think he starts kissing Luke. He kisses him hard on the lips and Luke practically let's out a squeal in surprise.   
It takes a couple of seconds before Luke starts kissing back and it feels wrong but still so right and he can't help but moan when he feels Michael tongue slip against his lower lip. 

After their make out session they're both panting for air and Michael smirks and says;  
-This was the best birthday ever.   
And Luke smiles because he's happy and he hopes that when he wakes up in the morning Michael will remember this and he hopes that Michael won't regret any of this because this was the best kiss in Luke's life.


End file.
